White Heart
by Lilly among the thorns
Summary: When Rebekah's mother dies she moves to live with her cousin Teddy but when a series of letters come from her decieced mother she will be in for the ride of her life. what romances are in store? read and find out.Plz R


okay so all of you who read my lastFan FicTime Machine all knew it dragged along so im starting a different one... this one and I hope it will be better with your guys' helpful criticim so read and review plz! 

Dedication: this one is for my cousin and best friend Katie , love ya Kat thanks for the insparation!

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I may wish I do I dont and theres nothing I can do to change that. In my thoughts I may wish I owned Chris but no I dont... hey wait I own my characters! YAY! I own somthing! hooray!  
p.s. im trying really hard to make no spelling or grammer errors (in the story) so bear with me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**White Heart Chapter one: The Letter**

"Becca" a voice very far away called my name.

"Becca Come on you gotta get up!" They yelled again shaking me.

I blinked furiously trying to get my eyes to focus, water leaked from my eyes and I clenched my fists and tightened my jaw not letting myself cry not after last nights blow out.

"Rebekah I know your sad and you have every right to be but life must go on now get up you have to go to Work!"s best friend Taylor consoled me.

Taylor was 17 just like me, she had shoulder-blade length chocolate-brown hair with tiny blonde highlights. She had dark brown almost black-ish purple eyes and a slim figure except for her upper region which were quite big for her age. (just like me) we often caught wide-eyed stares from the portland boys who we saw when we went to work.

She tried fruitlessly to get me up again but I just shoved my head under the pillow and groaned. My alarm radio came on with a beautiful Blue Rain song and i felt the thick tears well up again this time letting them fall. the song was one of my recently decieced mother and mine favorite songs Taylor rubbed my back gently as I sobbed, it reminded me of my mother who used to do that when I was sad or grumpy or sick. it almost made me feel better until i startyed thinking of my mother, patrice. I wept even harder.

The whole reason I moved the 20 miles to castle rock from shiplan was because my uncle craig was my only surviving relative.the court said it was up to me to choose to live with my uncle or to go to juvinile hall till they found a foster home. Some said I should have chosen juvi, that it would have been a million times better, but I figured this way, with the courts eyes on me. I could keep Teddy safe. Because of my choice I had learned of uncle craigs addiction to alcohol but not of his wrath at this point.

Teddy is my favorite cousin (let alone my only one) and I laughed at his chuckle (it had been 2 and a half years since I last saw him because of my mothers' condition)and his crazy antics and even his incredible habit of swearing. the last time I saw him I met his freinds Gordie, Vern, and Chris but hardly knew them well. When i got here I met them again but only for a minute, today after work i was going to "hang out" with them because Teddy wanted me to stop mopeing about the house.

Taylor's voice inturrupted my thoughts " ok come on Rebekah the Pet Rescue is expecting us so lets get to work."

She yanked off my covers causing me to curl up in a ball and shiver

"Bite me butthead"

"come on thats the Becca i know"

She smiled pulling me off of the bed and walking me to the closet.

I pulled out a pair of faded work jeans then Taylor shoved my Family Pet Rescue Center work shirt over my head.

"I can dress myself thank you" I yawned.

"Fine" she left, pluking her keys from the dresser.I knew she was just going to sit in the car she wouldnt leave thats just not Tay.

I tugged my black converse all stars on and stomped down stairs, grabbed the mail and flipped through it. Being the first one up i was always the first to grab the mail.

Bills,a letter to Craig, a check for Teddy and one addressed to me from my ... mother.

I rushed to my Jeep grabbing my keys on the way out and I sild in to the drivers seat, slit the envelope open and began to read.

My Dearest Rebekah,

I dont know where you may be reading this I just hope this letter has found you safe, happy and healthy.  
Before I was diagnosed with terminal cancer you once said that there is no way life could continue without me, life will go on Becca it will.  
You were always strong when times got hard and now is no different you have to be brave.  
You made my lifefull of happiness and joy but I am just a chapter in your young life of joy.Darling I know you will hurt but always know I love you and am with you always.  
This letter is just the 1st of 12 you will be reciving in the coming months, they are to be opened upon delivery and each will have a special task that I have chosen for you.I will love you forever my dearest daughter i will be there for you whenever you need my guidence.  
Love,  
Patrice

I looked inside the envelope agian and a smaller but thicker one was inside I opened that also and a small ball of cash fell out. I opened the note.  
'Go to the mall and buy an outfit for Taylor and yourself for i have set you up tonight with a couple of dates.  
Have Fun!  
Patrice

P.S. your dates will meet you at La' Ledoveir' at 8:00 dont come home too early!

I slowly counted the cash $400 dollars I pressed my head agianst the steering wheel and wept.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chap 2 up soon! puweezz! Review!


End file.
